1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to footwear and refers more specifically to a leisure type slipper constructed of quilted jean material having frayed edges forming the inner sole, back, front and tie of the footwear and a rubber outer sole sewn to the bottom of the inner sole. The tie extends completely around the top of the back member of the footwear and beyond the ends thereof toward the front of the inner sole to facilitate tying of the footwear to a human ankle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Footwear in the past, even footwear for leisure activities, has often been stiff and uncomfortable. Also, such footwear has in the past been constructed in such a manner as to make the footwear unsuited to many leisure activities. Footwear of the past has been constructed of a number of materials such as leather, plastic, and even wood. Often, with the footwear of the past, the human foot has been required to conform to the contours of the footwear rather than the footwear conforming to the contours of human feet. Further, such materials have made the cost of such prior footwear unnecessarily high.